(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic lock, and more particularly to an electronic lock structured to include an input device that controls an electromagnetic device to release a retaining state and enable unlocking by functioning in coordination with a rotating button. Moreover, after unlocking, a second bolt is used to form a stable fixed position, which ensures effective prevention of mistaken locking and avoids forgetting to lock. Furthermore, a microswitch is triggered to activate a security system when the second bolt is retracted, thereby providing a secure electronic lock that is convenient to operate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to achieve the objectives of preventing illegal opening, while at the same time being provided with confidentiality and convenience of opening, locksets used in conventional vaults and safes are all designed with two keys that are respectively inserted into two keyholes located at different positions on the lockset, and the locksets can only be opened by the two keys simultaneously actuating lock core devices within the lockset. Although such locksets provide a measure of safety, however, two sets of the lock core devices must be installed within the lockset to affect a mutual linkage movement. Hence, shortcomings common in such types of locksets of prior art include the inability to reduce size, a relatively complicated internal mechanism, high cost of manufacture, the inconvenience of repair after damage, and so on.
In addition, the majority of both traditional mechanical locks and electromagnetic locks have installed a second bolt, the freely retractable characteristic of which is used to prevent mistakenly locking and avoid forgetting to lock the mechanical lock or the electromagnetic lock. However, the freely retractable movement of the aforementioned second bolt mechanism as seen in prior art results in poor functionality to prevent mistakenly locking a door of a vault or safe. Moreover, a user is unable to detect whether or not the door is really locked after closing the door, resulting in annoyance when operating such prior art locksets.